Wire tie forming machines have been utilized in various forms to facilitate various configurations of wire ties such as, for example, bale wire ties, re-bar (reinforcement bar) ties as utilized in reinforcing poured concrete, packaging ties and the like. However, it is believed that there has not been provided to facilitate a cost effective and reliable system for packaging smaller selected quantities of ties.
The known prior art has contemplated, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,162,675 to Bates, a "Wire Tie Forming Machine" dated Nov. 30, 1915 wherein the ties have formed at first and second ends eyelets about first and second strings, which strings support the ties and allow same to gather together, such that the gathered ties and strings are rolled into a coil.
The coil is then ready for sale to a customer, who removes the ties from the coil as needed. This method of packaging is still utilized to today, and is fine for large quantities of thousands of ties, as may be used in construction of roads, bridges, concrete structures, or the like, but is not cost effective or an efficient means of packaging smaller quantities of ties, for example, 500 ties or less at a time, as may be purchased by a handyman or gardener for use around the house or garden.